1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peptide derivatives with inhibitory activity on the enzyme systems involved in the oxidative burst of human phagocytic cells. More specifically, the invention relates to peptide derivatives comprising a limited number of carboxyl-terminal amino acids of human cytochrome b.sub.558 which appear to inhibit activation of the respiratory burst of human phagocytic cells, i.e. neutrophils, eosinophils and monocytes. The peptide derivatives are foreseen to be used in medicaments for mammals, including humans, in the treatment of inflammatory diseases.
2. Description of the Technical Background
A large number of anti-inflammatory drugs have been devised which either decrease the accumulation of phagocytic cells at sites of inflammation or decrease the level of activation of phagocytic cells. Such substances include corticosteroids which act on the overall metabolism of cells or nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs such as aspirin, ibuprofen, indomethacin and others which interfere with the metabolism of arachidonic acid. As a result of these actions, they interfere with the accumulation and activation of phagocytic cells. These substances do not have any specificity for phagocytic cells or the functions of phagocytic cells, and the side effects of these agents relate in part to actions on other cell types and organ systems.